Vanilla Sunshine
by Yanagi-sen
Summary: Sunshine, a fall day, some vanilla ice cream... and two teenage boys enjoying some time away.


Vanilla Sunshine

By Yanagi-sen

WK fanfic

Usual disclaimers and all that.  Not mine, or I wouldn't be a struggling substitute teacher… I'd be living somewhere making a living off my art… emphasis on living.  The whole starving artist thing just isn't cool.

Warnings: sap… lots of sap!  And cuteness… shounen ai… cuddling… did I mention sap?  ^_~

He sat on the bench, looking out over the water.  It was moving into fall and there was a slight crispness to the air that wasn't there in spring and summer.  The afternoon sunshine was warm enough however, and with the light jacket he wore, Nagi wasn't chilled.  He watched the children running by, the family walking their dog… the birds floating on the breeze.  He was very good at waiting… it felt like he'd been doing that for most of his life.

He didn't hear anything but suddenly hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?"

He relaxed the slight bit of power he'd gathered instinctually, at the familiar voice.  "Omi-kun… you know better…"  The hands released and Omi circled the bench to sprawl beside him.

"You wouldn't hurt me."

"If I knew who you were… you almost went swimming."

"Crawfish would have loved that… you using your powers in broad daylight, in a public place."

"He would have beat my ass."

Omi grimaced.  "Sorry… I didn't think about it… you just looked so serious when I came up."

"I was just watching."

"Watching what?"

Nagi gestured toward the children and dogs and birds.  "Life."

"Ah…"  They sat in silence for a while… then Omi's hand sneaked over to claim the brunette's.  Nagi blushed slightly but didn't protest.  The archer's finger ran over the younger boy's knuckles.  "I'm surprised you got out."

"Schu ran interference for me."

"The same Schu that has threatened to remove my manhood if my hands stray beneath your waist before you're 18?"

"He wouldn't really hurt you…"

"Easy for you to say… it's not YOUR privates he's threatening."

Nagi laughed… a light and quiet sound, and leaned against the blonde's shoulder.  "In any case… yes, he helped me get the afternoon off."

"Just the afternoon?"  Omi pouted.

He sighed.  "Yes… we have a job tonight."

"Don't tell me… I didn't hear that… I don't know anything about it."  They both laughed.  Their 'truce' was maintained by turning a mutual blind eye to the activities of the other… and the same went for their teammates in regard to their relationship.  Crawford and Ran were dead set against it of course… but the others… Schu, Ken, and Youji seemed to find it cute and amusing… while Farfarello was happy if Nagi was happy.  So on their days off, they tried to get to together somewhere.

**

After a while sitting on the bench… their bench, where they always met… Omi straightened.  "Walk with me?"

"Of course."  Beyond caring what anyone else thought about two boys being together, they walked down the sidewalk hand in hand.  Omi was almost skipping.  "You seem to have a lot of energy today…"  The brunette commented with a slight smile.

"I suppose I do… the sun is out, it's warm… I'm with you."  He smiled brightly, cerulean eyes peering into midnight blue.  Nagi blushed a bit and ducked his head.  "No… none of that!  You're wonderful, I love being with you."

"I'm not that wonderful."

"You're beautiful, intelligent, have a wry sense of humor, did I mention beautiful?"  Omi stopped and turned so they faced each other.  "I know you haven't had many people tell you how wonderful you are… but it's the truth."  He cupped the porcelain face in his hands.  "Nagi… you are a wonderful person, and I love you."  He kissed the brunette gently on the lips.

Nagi was sure his face was flaming.  Not only hearing such things… but Omi was kissing him… in a public place… a VERY public place.

The blond stepped back… hands falling to grasp the younger boy's again.  "Now that I've totally embarrassed you for the day… come on, I want to get a snack."

**

Nagi waited again for his boyfriend.  This time he was happily hidden from prying eyes behind a tree.  It was quite large, with soft moss at the base… and the trunk sloped back from between two roots… basically it was a perfect place for someone to sit with someone else.  But for now, Nagi was alone, waiting for Omi who just HAD to get a snack.  The blond would be fat if not for the fact he was like a hyperactive hummingbird most of the time.

"I'm back… sorry to keep you waiting."

"That's okay… did you find something?"

"Ooooh yes… ice cream."

"Ice cream?!  It's fall, you'll get cold."

"No I won't… see, I even wore jeans today."

"Better than your shorts."

"I heard that… slide forward so I can sit behind you."  Nagi slid forward a bit and Omi carefully sat behind him, balancing the cup of ice cream in one hand… He then pulled the brunette so he was leaning back against the archer, their normal arrangement.  "That's better."  He took the tongue depressor they handed out as a spoon and scooped up a small amount of the sweet, cool substance, popping it into his mouth.  "Mmmmm…"

"What kind did you get?"

"Vanilla, want some?"

"Plain vanilla?  No cookie dough?  No mint chips?  No peanut cups?"  He teased the blond.  Omi tended to go all out when he ate ice cream… where as Nagi was much more likely to just get green tea or vanilla.

"I thought you might want some."

"If I ate that today I'd freeze."

"I'll keep you warm…"  Omi scooped up some more and offered it to the brunette.  "Come on…"

How could he refuse when the blond used THOSE eyes?  With a sigh, Nagi leaned forward and let Omi feed him the ice cream.  He was rewarded with a sunny smile.  They shared the treat that way… one spoonful at a time.  Omi chased the last of the unmelted confection around the bottom of the cup and coaxed it into his mouth… then he caught Nagi's face and drew him close enough to kiss… letting the melting ice cream mingle between them, sharing it  The kiss deepened, tongues sparring gently as the cup was set aside and arms closed around each other.  Nagi shifted slightly onto his side, reclining against Omi, their kiss not breaking.

Finally of course, the necessity of more air imposed itself and they parted.  The brunette shivered slightly, but whether from the kiss or the ice cream he wasn't certain.  Omi's arms tightened around him.

"Cold?"

"Not really."

"Okay… hey… I've got an idea."

Nagi snuggled a little closer.  "Not if it involves moving… this is too nice."

Omi laughed.  "Yes it is… No, just let me shrug off my coat…"  Nagi sat up and let the blond do just that.  He then pulled the brunette back down the way he was before and spread the coat over Nagi.  His arms wrapped back around the slender telekinetic.  "There… that's better."

The brunette tucked himself into the curve of Omi's body.  "But won't you get cold?"

"Nah… I've got long sleeves… besides… you're warm."

"So are you… I could just fall asleep."  He cuddled closer, enjoying the feeling of Omi's warmth… and his scent, both from the blond himself and from the coat that was draped over him.

"Go ahead… it's a good day for a nap."

"But I thought you wanted to go to a movie."

"We have all winter to go to the movies… we won't get too many more nice days like this."

"True…"  He DID feel sleepy… and with that mission tonight…

"Go to sleep, Nagi…"  A light kiss was dropped on the top of his head, the fingers of one hand running through the chocolate hair.  "I'm here… go to sleep…"  Since he didn't have a realistic protest… Nagi did just that.

**

Omi hugged his smaller boyfriend to him.  The telekinetic really was very sweet… and adorable.  He just didn't hear that enough.  He hoped that this odd cold war between their two teams would continue… there really was no reason for the two of them to fight, as Schwarz was no longer employed by Takatori.  He hoped actually that sometime soon, they could both cease to be active as field agents, and turn their attentions elsewhere.  Schwarz had broken from their previous employers and were working freelance now… and hadn't he given enough of his life to Kritiker?  He didn't think he could ever fully turn his back on them… they had raised him after all… just as he knew Nagi would never turn his back on Schwarz, they were his family.  But Omi felt that there were other things he could do… that all of Weiss could do for Kritiker… that very soon it would be time to retire from lethal unit status.

Nagi stirred slightly in his sleep.  Omi stroked his shoulder soothingly and the brunette settled back down again.  He smiled… enough gloomy thoughts… today he was going to enjoy the sun… and enjoy having his boyfriend curled up with him.  The future would after all, take care of itself.

-Owari-

*gushes*  I just HAD to… haven't written anything REALLY sappy for a while now.  The idea from this actually came from a meme I took and posted in my lj.  You input your fave Weiß pairing and it told you what food they used in bed.  OmixNagi got vanilla ice cream… Omi/Nagi got whipped cream… The idea just sprang from that.  ^____^


End file.
